


sipping on straight

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: Song Fic in which Tyler and Josh battle their own addictions.





	sipping on straight

_where are you? it’s been a little while._

Tyler rolls over to an empty bed. It’s typical, but he’s still surprised every time. He wonders where this love ran off to this time.

 

_sipping on straight chlorine_

Josh has never been a big swimmer, but he was encouraged by some other members of this AA group to try it. He liked the way the water felt on his skin. He loved to feel the burn in his muscles after swimming lap after lap. It was almost as sweet as the burn of a shot of whiskey, almost but not quite. Josh fumbles with the coin in his pocket, reminding him of how long he’s been sober. He wonders if he’s sober enough to call Tyler back.

 

_let the vibe slide over me_

Tyler sinks into the tub. He swears this is the last time, but he knows it probably isn’t. The bathwater is tinted pink and he feels the shame flood over his body. He was so close to reaching a year free from his addiction. He missed the sting. He misses Josh. He deserves to be punished, at least that’s what his mind tells him.

 

_this beat is a chemical_

josh tried religion, but it just made him want to drink. He dusted off his old drum set and got lost into the rhythm. He felt alive! Tyler flicked the lights on and off, signaling for Josh’s attention.

 

_beat is a chemical_

Tyler knew not to bother Josh while he was drumming, but he was worried the neighbors would call the cops again. Josh tossed his drumsticks and slammed Tyler into the nearest wall. Tyler knew he would have to come up with a good explanation for the new bruises at work. He just kept as quiet as possible as Josh played a new beat on his fragile body.

 

_when i leave don’t save my seat_

Tyler woke up to an empty bed. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he is every time. He limped into the kitchen to find a note that read “Don’t wait for me anymore”. Tyler tossed the note in the trash and made his way to the bathroom.

 

_i’ll be back when it’s all complete_

Josh felt guilty, he always did when it came to this. He knew he had anger issues and drinking just made it worse. He had to make things right.

 

Josh came back to their shared apartment to find his worst fear come to life. He could barely dial 911 with shake hands as he begged and pleaded for Tyler to breathe.

 

_the moment is medical_

Tyler woke up to the sound of beeping. He knew he had failed. He clenched his fist and found another hand in his own. Josh’s eyes were bloodshot. He peppered the older man’s hand with kisses, muttering a string of apologies at the same time.

 

_sipping on straight chlorine_

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do the rest of the song, but also i'm lazy


End file.
